inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Katherine Rebekah/Archive 2
Welcome to My Talk Page! Hey! So glad you found me. Xxsammmsammmxx (talk) and I are trying to get this wiki back in shape and we could use some help! Please feel free to leave one of us a message and we will get back to you ASAP. Now watch the coffee beast. Watch him. You know you want to. http://i1381.photobucket.com/albums/ah229/Tono555/jitterbeast_zpsbqljswng.gif Oh super-duper-truper WELCOME!!! Hey there Katherine! I'm actually still in the middle of replying your message xDDD But yes, you are doing it right! I think the only difference that will need to get used to is that you usually don't reply under the post (unless it's an article talk page where multiple people may discuss how to handle what's going on) but write back to the person's own talk page, if that makes any sense! I'm so glad to see you!!! *hugs* Hope this wiki won't disappoint too much! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :IKR? And I only just acquired this wiki earlier this month! Before that, this place was virtually deserted and abandoned! Such a bloody waste! As for the origin of this wiki, I was actually in the process of updating the "About" page (tab can be found on navigation), I've just sent out a minor edit in case my laptop untimingly crashed again lol There was also no written policy so I had been working on it last night (but really needed a break); I don't think this place is completely irredeemable, just that formerly there was no direction AND there was no one to step in when something was just below quality... :Anyhow, if rereading and refreshing memories take up too much time, we have a Inkheart Wiki:To-do list, though that may still be a bit broad... I do think the relatively easier and actually kinda important thing... is to convert all the "Biography" section into in-universe writing (some probably doesn't even have that section, people just write what happened to them in the "Appearances" section... which is why when I come across one of those, I would change the labeling to "Physical attributes"... cuz people were misunderstanding the word usage Orz) :And yes! you can just reply it in the same section! Unless there's something specific needing to discuss about, then you can title it something else! =D :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:03, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was one of the first things I noticed, incredibly un-detailed character pages! lol ::And can you imagine my puzzlement when one of the previous admin actually ENCOURAGED people to focus on characters' relationships? I was like, seriously, are you reading an article about a character, or an article about a character's relationship? Dustfinger's page is like a prime example that I wanted to cry every time I see it Orz. The Avatar character page is a tad bit long in my opinion, let's at least aim for a quarter of its length lol. ::I did think about how certain characters' reactions were different in the film version, but I think right now we should primarily focus on the book version (biography-wise); anything that's different in the film with its source material, dump it first at "Differences between novel and film" section on Inkheart (film), and when that gets too long (which is doubtful as the page is super short right now), we'll see what else to do. I don't think we need to have two pages of the same character for film and book, at most, have a "Film adaptation" section at the very end of the character page; I think some characters actually used to have something similar, but people ended up just writing who the actors/actresses are, and not really helping all that much. I'm kinda basing on the Harry Potter wiki, their film and book adaptation has quite some differences, but generally the main article focuses on what happens to a character in the books; everything else, perhaps not in a "Film adaptation" section per se, but simply all qualify being under "Behind the scenes". ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) "Appearances" arrangement I would kindly wish the appearances order to be left as the way it is, for the film technically is an alternative version of the first book, therefore chronologically it happens prior to the second book. There's also an NDS game of the film (I only knew of this like yesterday or the day before), if a page is created for it, it will also go before the second book. This is again basing on the HP wiki, but I'm not copying for the sake of it; I actually think it makes sense, and THAT wiki is effing huge, so I would think majority of the people are used to and fine with this treatment. =] BTW, check out Talk:Elinor's house xDDD --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC)